


睡前故事

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 都太短了，不知道sum什么了
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	睡前故事

这是屋檐下的睡前故事，Moran有些心不在焉，任由联想带着他四处游荡，又在床上翻了个身，平躺下来，偏过头去看窗帘边渗出的一点月光的影子。

他指的是Moriarty偶尔无意识读出学生论文的片段。年长的数学教授戴着夹鼻眼镜在批改论文。上校在几分钟前已经合上一本狄更斯的小说，关上他那侧的床头灯，躺下准备休息。他睡眠质量不算好，夜里一点响动都能令他瞬间惊醒，并且难以再次入睡。他喜欢全黑的环境，至少为他入眠多少提供必要条件，因此教授那侧还亮着的灯成了极大的困扰。他几乎每隔半分钟就要翻一次身。

教授也注意到了，几乎是投降般叹了口气。摘下眼镜，把论文放好，关上灯，躺下，向上拢紧鸭绒被。“你赢了，Sebastian，现在休息吧。”


End file.
